L'Amour en mémoire
by Telika
Summary: Un amour. Une dispute. La fin arrive. Mais l'Amour véritable reste chez quelqu'un même après des années de séprations ou encore après des évènements traumatisants. C'est ce à quoi vont être confrontés Yuki et Shuishi.[Yaoi] Chapitre 3 en ligne
1. Chapitre 1

**Titre :** L'amour en mémoire

**Auteur :** Telika

**Rating : **M on parle de gravitation quand même

**Pairing :** Ahah Shuîshi et Yuki évidemment mais pas seulement

**Résumé: **Un amour. Une dispute. La fin arrive. Mais l'Amour véritable reste chez quelqu'un même après des années de séparations ou encore après des évènements traumatisants. C'est ce à quoi vont être confrontés Yuki et Shuishi.

**Note de l'auteur: **Coucou tout le monde!

Alors voici une fic qui je l'espère vous plaira! Bon ça va elle sera moins longue dans les publications que mes autres fics. Faut dire aussi que j'ai écrit les 4 ou 5 premiers chapitres l'année dernière et je me suis enfin décidé à les publier. Vive le fait d'être malade! XD

Cette fic est basé évidemment sur Shuishi et Yuki. Sur leur vie, mais vous le comprendrais rapidement que cela ne va pas être tout rose. Et pour ceux qui me connaissent il savent que j'aime bien ce qui est assez triste. Donc vous voilà prévenu!!

Bonne lecture!

_**Gravitation**_

_**L'amour en mémoire**_

_**Chapitre I**_

Au Zepp Tokyo, il y avait une ambiance de folie. La foule était sur excitée. C'était normal car c'était le concert des Bad Luck pour la sortie de leur dernier album. Le groupe était en tête des ventes. Puis la dernière note raisonna. Shuîshi Shindo, le chanteur resta figé pendant que la salle faisait une ovation. Hiroshi Nakano et Fujisaki Suguru, le guitariste et le pianiste le rejoignirent. Tous ensemble, ils saluèrent le public puis quittèrent la scène en direction des loges. Ils étaient tous très content de leur concert. Lorsqu'ils s'engagèrent dans le couloir pour rejoindre leur loge, ils purent apercevoir un jeune homme blond adossé au mur, les bras croisés. Shuîshi se mit à courir vers lui. Il lui sauta au cou et l'embrassa amoureusement. Le jeune homme le riposta que très légèrement puis décolla ses lèvres de celles du chanteur et le regarda.

« Oh! Yuki, tu es venu » lui dit Shuîshi les yeux pleins d'étoiles.

« Tu m'avais demandé de venir donc je suis venu » rétorqua le blond.

« Tu pourrais être plus gentil » lui dit le chanteur tristement en baissant la tête. Bien qu'il ait l'habitude de ce genre de remarque cela lui faisait toujours un peu mal.

Yuki, alors, lui releva le menton pour qu'il lui fasse face et il déposa sur ses lèvres un doux baiser. Aux yeux de Shuîshi cela venait de le pardonner.

Les deux autres membres du groupe avaient regardé la scène d'un air amusé puis décidèrent de rentrer dans leur loge où les attendaient leur producteur et leur manager. Shuîshi resta à l'extérieur avec Yuki.

« Tu as fait un bon concert, dit alors le blond.

-Je suis content qu'il t'ait plus, j'ai fait du mieux que je pouvais, lui répondit son amant en souriant.

-Je me doute. Bon il faut que je rentre car j'ai encore besoin de travailler sur mon livre.

-C'est pas grave » répondit le chanteur avec un sourire qui étonna le blond. « Ben oui, ce soir c'est la rencontre avec les gagnants du concours qui avait été organisé pour la sortie de l'album. Tu t'en souviens, je t'en avais parlé ?

-Ah oui c'est vrai ! Alors j'espère que tu t'amuseras. Bon j'y vais à plus tard ! » Lui dit-il en se retournant et en partant.

Shuîshi fut un peu déçu qu'il s'en aille ainsi mais il se dit qu'il le retrouvera plus tard à l'appartement. Cette pensée le fit sourire et c'est ainsi qu'il entra dans la loge. Hiro et Fujisaki étaient en train de parler joyeusement avec K, leur manager, tandis que Sakano, le producteur, semblait être dans une autre dimension. Il commençait à s'approcher d'eux quand il sentit que quelqu'un s'agrippait fortement à son cou.

« Shuîshi, je t'ai eut ! » Dit une voix enfantine dans le dos du jeune chanteur qui avait parfaitement reconnu la voix de son idole, Riyuchi Sakuma. « Aïe ! » Fit-il soudain.

En effet une jeune femme était en train de tirer Riyuchi par le col pour qu'il se détache de Shuîshi.

« Mais tu vas arrêter de faire tes enfantillages, Riyu-chan ? Tu vas l'étouffer si ça continue. » Lui dit –elle sévèrement avant de réussir à le détacher du jeune homme.

« Noriko tu es méchante ! » Commença à se plaindre le chanteur.

« Mais c'est pas vrai, tu es pire qu'un enfant » dit-elle désespérée en allant rejoindre les autres.

« Oh Shuîshi ton concert était génial !

-C'est vrai vous avez apprécié Riyuchi ?

-Oh! Que oui et Kumagoro aussi, regarde il danse encore » lui dit le grand enfant en agitant une peluche rose en forme de lapin sous le nez du musicien.

Il était très heureux que le concert ait plut à son idole. Il avait toujours aimé les concerts du groupe de Riyuchi Sakuma, les Nittle Grasper, alors entendre de la part du leader qu'il avait aimé était l'un des plus beaux compliments qu'il pouvait recevoir en tant qu'artiste. C'est la voix et le charisme de ce chanteur sur scène qui fit vouloir à Shuîshi de devenir chanteur. Aujourd'hui, il y avait réussit et était devenu ami avec lui.

Soudain on entendit frapper à la loge et la porte s'ouvrit sur un homme blond, d'une belle silhouette qui entra accompagné de quatre jeunes gens : trois filles et un garçon. Shuîshi souri et les salua tandis que Riyuchi courrait dans les bras du blond.

« Tomaaaaaaaa !! » S'écria l'idole en lui sautant au cou.

« Allons Riyuchi, calme-toi, en plus on s'est vu il y a quelques minutes ! » Lui dit-il avec un air amusé.

C'était Toma Seguchi, le président de la NG productions mais aussi l'ancien pianiste des Nittle Grasper. Tout a coup, on entendit des petits cris, c'était Noriko qui tirait Riyuchi par le col de sa chemise pour qu'il lâche son ami et pour qu'il s'asseye calmement dans un coin. Noriko semblait exaspéré en voyant l'attitude immature de son ami. Et dire qu'il avait vendu des millions de disques.

Hiro et Suguru avaient rejoint leur ami et le président reporta son attention sur eux.

« Alors voici les quatre personnes ayant gagné lors du concours. » Tous les quatre s'inclinèrent les yeux pétillants.

Il y avait une jeune fille aux longs cheveux bleu nuits qui semblait très excitée. Une autre avec les cheveux blonds mi-longs, les yeux pétillants de joies. La troisième avait de longs cheveux châtains, de magnifiques yeux verts et un sourire des plus chaleureux. Quant au garçon, il était un petit peu plus grand que lui, des cheveux noirs en bataille, des yeux d'un vert intense. Il était habillé assez cool (jean, chemise blanche et veste en jean). Il regardait si intensément le jeune chanteur que ce dernier dû détourner le regard. Il s'appelait Sairi.

La petite troupe partie en direction d'un petit salon aménagé par Tôma pour l'occasion. Un repas avait été préparé et tous ses régalèrent. Ils avaient discuté pendant de longues heures et tous s'amusaient. Les jeunes filles étaient complètement sous le charme des musiciens. Riyuchi ( qui s'était incrusté) s'amusait comme un enfant. Sairi quant à lui ne dis pas grand chose. Shuîshi s'inquiétant pour lui, le prit à l'écart pour discuter avec lui.

« Tu ne te sens pas bien ? » Demanda le chanteur. « Tu veux partir… ?

-Oh non ! Shindo-san » rétorqua aussitôt le jeune homme mettant quelques peu mal à l'aise Shuîshi. « Je passe un superbe moment avec vous. Vous êtes un chanteur formidable !

-Tu… Tu crois ? » Demanda la petite tomate. « Pour ma part, je ne pense pas vraiment surtout comparé à Riyuchi.

-Ne vous dévalorisez pas, Shindo-san. Il est vrai que Sakuma-san est un chanteur exceptionnel mais vous l'êtes également. Et même, je trouve que vous le surpassait » dit-il en baissant légèrement la tête pour ne pas montrer que ses joues prenaient beaucoup de couleur.

« Oh! arrêtes, s'il te plaît. Mais je te remercie de ce compliment. Cela fait du bien à entendre » dit-il avec un petit sourire mais en pensant qu'il n'avait jamais entendu ce genre de compliment de la bouche du romancier. « Bon aller, on va rejoindre les autres. »

Sairi participa plus aux conversations ce qui fit plaisir à Shuîshi. Ils continuèrent à s'amuser jusqu'aux environs de 3h du matin. Les Bad Luck remercièrent chaleureusement leur fan avant de les quitter. Puis chacun repartit de son côté. Le jeune chanteur était très content de la soirée qu'il avait passé. C'est donc tout guilleret qu'il rentra dans l'appartement de Yuki. Tout était sombre. Il pénétra donc dans l'appartement en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Il alla dans la chambre pensant trouvé le romancier paisiblement endormi. Mais il n'était pas là alors Shuîshi se dirigea vers le bureau. Il le trouva assis devant son ordinateur.

« Yuki tu travailles encore ? » Lui demanda le jeune homme en s'approchant de lui.

-Ah ! Tu es rentré ! Ça a été cette rencontre ?

-Oh! Oui très bien, je suis épuisé » dit-il se mettant derrière Eiri en passant ses bras sur son torse. « Ils étaient super sympas…

-Je suis content pour toi » dit-il en posant son dos contre le dossier et prenant les mains de son amant. » Pff, j'ai encore pas mal de boulot, je dois terminer ce chapitre avant demain.

-Il est déjà demain » lui annonça son amant.

-Ah non ! Et dire que j'ai encore une dizaine de pages à écrire » dit-il avec un léger soupir.

-Ne t'inquiète pas tu y arriveras, comme toujours ! »

Soudain, il retourna le fauteuil pour avoir Yuki en face de lui. Il se mit à califourchon sur lui posant ses lèvres contre les siennes pour l'empêcher de riposter. Il passa ses bras autour de son cou et colla son corps contre le sien. Eiri entoura de ses bras le corps du jeune homme. Shuîshi fit entrer sa langue dans celle de son amant et commença à jouer avec la sienne. Ce fut un long et passionné baiser. Le romancier descendit ses mains sur ses hanches puis il en fit dériver une vers l'entrejambe du chanteur. Mais ce dernier l'arrêta dans son avancé puis décolla ses lèvres des siennes. Il pouvait voir l'air plus qu'étonné de Yuki.

« Pas tout de suite, il faut que tu finisses ton chapitre avant.

-C'est pas grave, je le terminerais plus tard » dit-il en donnant un baiser des plus enflammés à son amant.

Shuîshi poussa un léger gémissement sous l'effet de ce baiser. Mais il s'écarta du romancier.

« Non, il faut que tu travailles. Sinon tu vas être en colère car tu seras en retard et tout sera de ma faute » lui dit-il en le regardant dans les yeux. « Plus vite tu auras fini et plus vite on pourra en profita »lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

-Tu as raison pour une fois…

-Quoi ? Pour une fois ? Et bien c'est sympa ! »Fulmina le chanteur en se levant.

-Je rigole, baka. »Dit le romancier en retenant le jeune homme tout contre lui. « Alors je vais faire le plus vite possible »continua Yuki en léchant l'oreille de Shuîshi.

Ce dernier gémit de nouveau. Il ne voulait plus le quitter mais finalement il se résigna et se leva. Il déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres puis quitta le bureau pour aller dans la chambre. Yuki poussa un léger soupir en le regardant partir puis se remit rapidement au travail. Il voulait ardemment aller le rejoindre.

Yuki était devenu plus gentil avec Shuîshi depuis son retour des Etats-Unis. Il aimait être avec lui. Bien sûr, il ne le lui avait pas dit mais le faisait en quelque sorte comprendre. Il allait à ses concerts, l'engueulait moins, était plus tendre.

Shuîshi dormait désormais avec Yuki, adieu canapé du salon. Ils s'endormaient toujours enlacés.

Shuîshi s'était déshabillé et était rentré dans le lit. Il avait fait exprès de l'excité légèrement. Il pensait à Yuki quand le sommeil le gagna. C'est endormi que le romancier le trouva une heure plus tard. Il se dirigea vers le lit, enleva ses affaires et y entre. Il l'embrassa. Shuîshi ouvrit un œil.

« Yuki ? Tu as fini ? » Lui demanda-t-il à ¾ endormi.

-Oui, je crois que tu m'as boosté »dit-il avec un léger sourire avant de l'embrasser langoureusement. Il passa une main sur son torse pour le caresser. Puis il lâcha les lèvres de son amant pour se perdre dans ses yeux. Il posa une main dans ses cheveux. Soudain, le jeune homme commença à bailler. Il était très fatigué.

« On va arrêter là » annonça le romancier.

-Non ça va, je suis réveillé » lui dit-il mais il fut trahit par un bâillement. « Gomen…

-Ce n'est pas grave » rétorqua le beau blond en déposant un baiser sur son front. « Tu t'es beaucoup dépensé pendant le concert. »

Shuîshi voulut protester mais Yuki déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Puis il mit le chanteur sur le flan dos à lui et l'entoura de ses bras en le serrant tout contre lui.

« Maintenant repose-toi » ordonna le romancier.

Le chanteur fit un signe de tête pour lui dire « oui » et il ferma les yeux. Très vite, il fut emporté dans le pays des rêves. Yuki resta un long moment à le regarder mais lui aussi fut envahit par la fatigue. Il s'endormit ainsi serrant son amant tout contre lui.

A suivre...

* * *

_Ce n'est que le premier chapitre. Une sorte de mise en bouche avant que tout ne bascule!!_

_J'espère que cela vous aura plut!!_

_Laissez moi une petite review!_

_Bisoux à tout le monde_

_Telika_


	2. Chapitre 2

**Titre **: L'amour en mémoire

**Auteur** : Telika

**Rating** : M on parle de gravitation quand même

**Pairing :** Ahah Shuîshi et Yuki évidemment mais pas seulement

**Résumé: **Un amour. Une dispute. La fin arrive. Mais l'Amour véritable reste chez quelqu'un même après des années de séparations ou encore après des évènements traumatisants. C'est ce à quoi vont être confrontés Yuki et Shuishi.

**Note de l'auteur : **Coucou tout le monde !!

Voici enfin le deuxième chapitre ! Je suis désolé je devais le publier il y a quinze jours mais certains évènements ont faits que je n'avais pas la tête à cela.

Pour répondre à quelques interrogations même si les chapitres son déjà écrits (tout au moins jusqu'au 7ème) c'est sur papier, donc il faut que je le retape sur l'ordi. De plus, si je publies tous les chapitres maintenant vous devrez certainement attendre 6 mois pour avoir la suite…

Oui j'espère ne pas avoir le syndrome de la page blanche, mais je sais que je l'attrape rapidement snif ! Et puis j'ai encore 2 fic HP en cours plus 3 fic normal que j'ai délaissé, alors m'en voulait pas si je publies doucement.

Je sais que Yuki paraît plus gentil. Mais c'est le début de l'histoire on va dire. Et puis après les épreuves qu'ils ont déjà traverser, je me disais qu'un peu de gentillesse ne lui ferait pas trop de mal.

Merci à blue Mushi, Isaac, Staphyla, Tenshi soretomo Akuma, Anarkia, nanou-chan et toya-chan, pour vos reviews cela m'a fait.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira où l'histoire commence un peu à bouger.

Bisoux à tous et bonne lecture.

_**L'amour en mémoire**_

_**Chapitre 2**_

Shuîshi travaillait avec acharnement lors des répétitions. Cela ne déplaisait absolument pas à ses compères. Sauf peut-être à K qui ne pouvait pas utiliser ses dons de persuasions. Quelques fois, mais c'était rare, Yuki venait rendre visite à son amant. Ce qui rebooster bien évidemment le chanteur. Ce dernier se dépêchait de rentrer le soir pour se retrouver dans les bras de son aimé. Leurs étreintes étaient des plus magiques. Yuki redoublait de tendresse avec lui ce que Shuîshi appréciait et profiter le plus possible.

Un après-midi, les Bad Luck avaient terminé plus tôt leur répétition pour leur prochain concert. Comme Yuki avait du partir pour la journée voir son père, Shuîshi avait décidé de profiter de son après-midi pour aller flâner dans le centre commercial. Il portait une casquette et des lunettes noires, dues à sa célébrité.

Cela faisait un moment qu'il avait remarqué quelqu'un l'observer un peu en retrait. Ni pouvant plus, il alla voir cette personne. Il s'aperçut que c'était un jeune homme. C'était Sairi. Il se souvenait très bien du garçon et lui fit un large sourire. Cela faisait trois semaine depuis leur rencontre.

« Salut Sairi, comment vas-tu ? »

Le jeune homme paraissait quelque peu étonné. IL ressemblait à un poisson à vrai dire.

« Euh! … Vous vous souvenez de moi, Shindo-san , Demanda le jeune homme.

"Ben oui ! On avait passé un bon moment. Mais appel moi plutôt Shuîshi, lui lança-t-il avec un grand sourire.

"Comme vous voulez Shin… Shuîshi-san !

"Mais comment m'as-tu reconnu ? Et pourquoi ne pas être venu me parler ?

"Je ne savais pas si vous vous souveniez de moi. Pour ce qui est du fait de vous avoir reconnu, je vous reconnaîtrais toujours, lui avoua-t-il mais en baissant la tête pour cacher la rougeur de ses joues.

"Hum ! … Que dirais-tu de venir avec moi te promener dans les magasins ? J'aimerais bien l'avis de quelqu'un, lui demanda-t-il pour le sortir de sa gêne.

"Oui, je veux bien Shuîshi-san. »

Ils partirent dans un magasin de musique passant en revue tous les CD et donnant leurs avis. Ils riaient beaucoup et s'amusaient comme des fous. D'ailleurs Shuîshi faisait tout pour détendre l'atmosphère. Ils s'arrêtèrent dans un bar pour se désaltérer un peu. Ils discutaient de tout.

« Mais dis-moi tu as quelqu'un ? Je veux dire, tu es amoureux , Demanda curieux le chanteur.

Sairi resta un moment sans voix devant la question. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre.

« Oh! Excuse-moi, si je t'ai gêné avec ma question. Je suis très doué pour faire des gaffes, lança-t-il avec un petit sourire.

"Ah non ! Ce n'est pas cela c'est juste que la question m'a surpris. Oui ! Je crois que j'aime quelqu'un mais je ne sais pas si cette personne peut ressentir la même chose. En fait, je crois vraiment qu'elle ne ressent rien pour moi.

"Arrêtes voyons, pourquoi ne le lui demandes-tu pas ?

"Ce n'est pas simple. C'est vraiment quelqu'un de spécial pour moi mais j'ai peur que si je lui avoue ce que je ressens, je casse toute la magie. Surtout que c'est certainement impossible que ce soit réciproque, dit-il l'ai triste.

"Mais voyons, il faut te lancer sinon tu risques de passer à côté de quelque chose. Si tu ne lui demande pas tu ne pourra pas savoir ce qu'elle ressent. »

Sairi resta sans voix de nouveau. Il ne savait quoi répondre. Mais finalement, il réussit à sortir des sons de sa bouche.

« Et vous, Shuîshi-san, êtes-vous amoureux ?

"Oh! Que oui, répondit-il les yeux tout pétillants. Je l'aime comme ce n'est pas possible et c'est réciproque, enfin je pense», dit-il avec un large sourire.

Sairi resta figé. Le chanteur voulut lui demander ce qu'il avait quand la sonnerie de son portable résonna.

« Oui ?

"Shuîshi, c'est Yuki !

"Oui mon amour », répondit-il tout joyeux. A ces paroles, Sairi perdit son sourire.

« Je ne rentrerais pas ce soir, parce que mon vieux est malade et mon baka de frère n'est toujours pas rentré. Je ne pas le laisser tout seul malheureusement.

"Ah, C'est pas grave, dit-il tristement. Il faut que tu t'occupes de ton père.

"Je préférerais m'occuper de toi !

"C'est vrai , Dit-il le visage rayonnant.

"Mais bien sûr, baka. Demain je devrais être de retour et je me ferais pardonner.

"Hum! … J'ai hâte que tu reviennes.

"Je n'en doute pas, à demain.

"A demain mon amour ! »

Shuîshi raccrocha l'air un peu triste.

« Ça ne va pas Shuîshi-san ?

"Ben Yuki ne peux pas rentrer ce soir car son père est malade. » Il soupira. « Il me manque beaucoup mais bon je le reverrais demain. »

Le jeune fan regarda le chanteur. C'est vrai qu'il avait « oublié » qu'il sortait avec le romancier. Quand cela c'était su, il n'avait pas été choqué mais cela ne l'avait pas laissé indifférent, loin de là.

« Bon si nous changions d'endroit ? » Proposa le chanteur, qui avait reprit son sourire. « Enfin si tu veux rester avec moi ?

"Oh! Oui, je veux bien, rétorqua-t-il rapidement dissimulant difficilement un grand sourire.

"ok alors allons faire un tour au parc. »

Puis il se leva et fut imité par Sairi. Shuîshi n'avait pas envie de rentrer à l'appartement. Devoir rester seul ne lui convenait pas.

L'atmosphère était légèrement tendue, alors le chanteur commença à parler de son idole. Le jeune homme blond l'écouta attentivement. Shuîshi semblait si passionné. Ils arrivèrent vers une petite place surplombant la ville. Le chanteur observa le paysage ne disant plus rien. Le silence, c'était tout simplement installé mais n'était pas désagréable. Il faisait nuit et Shuîshi adorait observer les lumières de la ville illuminer le ciel noir. Au bout d'un moment, il se tourna vers le jeune homme à ses côtés.

« Excuse-moi, j'ai pas arrêté de parler. Quand je commence à parler de Riyuchi, je ne peux plus m'arrêter », dit-il avec un sourire.

Sairi semblait mélancolique. On aurait dit que quelque chose le tracasser.

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas, Sairi-chan ?

"…

"Vas-y dis-moi, tu sais, tu peux te confier à moi si tu en as envie.

"…

"Ah! Non j'aime pas ce genre de réponse, je connais trop ce genre de situation et ça m'énerve.

"Excusez-moi, Shuîshi-kun, mais ce n'est pas facile à expliquer.

"Mais cela semble te faire du mal, il faudrait peut-être te libérer.

"Oui je le crois aussi » dit-il en plongeant son regard dans les yeux bleus qui l'observait. « C'est à propos de la personne que j'aime, je n'arrête pas d'y penser et je me demande si je ne devais quand même pas essayer de le lui dire, au moins une fois.

"Oui je pense que c'est la meilleure chose.

"Je veux qu'au moins il sache ce que je ressens pour lui.

"« Il » ? Alors c'est un homme , Dit le chanteur un peu stupéfait puis redevint normal. C'est vrai que je suis bien avec un homme, continua-t-il en rigolant.

"J'aime être avec lui, je ne pense qu'à lui, je l'admire sans comparaison» dit-il en s'approchant de musicien. « En fait Shuîshi-kun, c'est vous que j'aime ! »

Shuîshi resta figé et sans voix. Il regardait le jeune homme et tout à coup il sentit quelque chose de doux contre ses lèvres. Sairi l'embrassait. Le chanteur semblait parti. Puis il sentit un bras autour de sa taille qui le ramenait vers le blond en même temps sa langue venait jouer sur les lèvres du garçon aux cheveux fushia. Ce contact était agréable. La langue franchit l'obstacle des lèvres et vint caresser la sienne. C'était lent et doux. Sa langue remua à son contact jouant avec puis tout à coup il le repoussa violemment.

« Mais qu'est ce que tu as fait ?

"Je t'ai embrassé.

"Je le sais mais pourquoi ? Demanda le chanteur élevant un peu la voix.

"Parce que je t'aime et que je n'ai fait qu'appliquer ton conseil.

"Mais je ne pensais pas à ça, ni avec moi. Je suis avec Yuki et je l'aime.

"Je sais et moi je t'aime» dit-il en s'avançant de nouveau vers le chanteur. « Et cela ne semblait pas te déplaire. »

Shuîshi se recula le visage triste. Sairi constata son erreur, son visage s'attrista.

« Je suis désolé… »

Mais Shuîshi s'était retourné et s'était mit à courir très vite vers la sortie du parc. Le jeune homme le regarda partir mais ne le poursuivit pas. Il baissa la tête et une larme parcourut sa joue.

_A suivre..._

* * *

_Et voilà ... Alors réactions! Vous aimez toujours? _

_Comme vous l'aurez comprit la suite ne va pas être des plus joyeuse!! Le prochain chapitre sera comment dire intéressant mais je préfère garder un peu de suspense!!XD_

_Bisoux à tous et laissez moi des reviews_

_Telika_


	3. Chapitre 3

**Titre **: L'amour en mémoire

**Auteur** : Telika

**Rating** : M on parle de gravitation quand même

**Pairing :** Ahah Shuîshi et Yuki évidemment mais pas seulement

**Résumé: **Un amour. Une dispute. La fin arrive. Mais l'Amour véritable reste chez quelqu'un même après des années de séparations ou encore après des évènements traumatisants. C'est ce à quoi vont être confrontés Yuki et Shuishi.

**Note de l'auteur:**

Coucou tout le monde!

Avant tout Bon Muguet à tous!

Ensuite je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews. J'espère que j'ai répondu à tous ou sinon je me rattrapperais la prochaine fois.

Beaucoup on envie d'étriper Sairi. Mais alors comment je fais moi avec mon histoire? Hein?

Et pour ceux qui ont pitiés de lui, je leurs dit : heureusement que vous êtes là comme cela je peux continuer mon histoire!

Bon ce chapitre est , je trouve, plutôt triste. J'espère que vous l'aimerais quand même!

Bonne lecture

* * *

Gravitation

L'amour en mémoire

Chapitre 3

Le son de la guitare résonnait dans l'appartement. Soudain elle fut interrompue par le bruit de la sonnette. Hiro posa son instrument sur le lit et alla ouvrir. Dès qu'il le fit, des bras l'entourèrent et des sanglots se firent entendre. Il avait reconnu la chevelure fushia de son ami. IL l'entraîna à l'intérieur tout en refermant la porte. Il le laissa pleurer un bon moment dans ses bras puis une fois qu'il fut calmé, ils se quittèrent et le guitariste parti chercher à boire. Il revint et s'assit à côté du chanteur.

« Que se passe-t-il Shuishi , Demanda-t-il légèrement inquiet.

"…

"C'est en rapport avec Yuki ? « Hiro savait que la plupart des crises de larmes de son meilleur ami étaient en rapport avec son amant. Shuishi eut alors une nouvelle crise de larmes.

Hiro le prit contre lui et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il essayait de la calmer. Cela l'attristait de voir son ami ainsi. Il avait envie de tuer Yuki de l'avoir fait de nouveau pleurer. Il ne supportait pas de le savoir triste même si la plupart du temps cela été du à la faute du chanteur. Même s'il le trouvait immature, c'était son Shuishi et il ferait tout pour l'aider. Finalement le chanteur se dégagea de l'étreinte et commença à lui parler de ce qui le tracassait.

« Ce n'est pas à cause de Yuki mais cela à un rapport avec lui, dit-il d'une petite voix.

"Comme toujours…

"Tais-toi s'il te plaît, s'emporta le chanteur. Il me faut te parler, j'ai besoin de le confier à quelqu'un alors ne m'interrompt pas. J'ai passé l'après-midi au centre commerciale et j'y ais rencontré Sairi, le garçon qui avait gagné le concours, tu te souviens ?

"Hmm…

"On a discuté et on s'est amusé à faire les magasins. On a passé un bon moment. J'ai eut un coup de fil de Yuki qui me disait qu'il ne rentrait pas pour rester avec son père. «

Le guitariste fut surprit que le romancier appel son amant pour le prévenir de son absence. Il avait pas mal changé.

« Alors je suis resté avec Sairi. On discutait puis j'ai vu qu'il n'allait pas bien. C'est là qu'il m'a avoué qu'il m'aimait et m'a embrassé. « Il avait baissé la tête en voyant l'expression de surprise de son ami. « Le plus ennuyeux c'est que j'ai apprécié ce contact. Oh Hiro ! Je suis tellement misérable », lui lança-t-il en se jetant dans ses bras.

Hiro n'exprima rien de ce qu'il pouvait penser. Son ami était déjà dans un tel état qu'il ne pouvait accentuer sa détresse. Il l'aimait trop pour lui faire cela. Il le serra simplement dans ses bras et il commença à le consoler tendrement. Le chanteur se calma légèrement puis ils s'allongèrent dans le lit d'Hiro. Shuishi s'endormit rapidement suivit quelques temps après du guitariste qui le gardait affectueusement contre lui.

°°°°°°°

Au réveil, Shuishi était toujours triste mais il partit en compagnie de son ami pour le studio d'enregistrement. Là bas il oublia ses problèmes, plus ou moins forcé par un certain manager.

Il était environ 10h du matin quand Yuki arriva chez lui. Son frère était finalement rentré mais très tard ce qui lui valut de se faire engueuler, et c'était le mot, par son grand frère. Lorsqu'il pénétra chez lui tout était silencieux. Son amant n'était pas là, il devait très certainement être au studio. Il alla déposer ses affaires dans la chambre et comprit qu'il n'avait pas dormit là. Peut-être avait-il passé la soirée avec son meilleur ami. Soudain il entendit la sonnerie de l'interphone. Il se dirigea lentement vers l'objet en question. Il se demandait qui pouvait bien être là.

La personne en question était Sairi. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à ce qui c'était passé la veille. Il avait apprécié le baiser mais la vue de celui qu'il aimait en pleure le rendait triste. Il savait qu'il avait fait quelque chose d'inacceptable. Il voulait s'en excuser et ne pas perdre son amitié naissante. Il avait décidé de se rendre chez lui. Il avait entendu que quelqu'un avait répondu à l'interphone. Et excluant la possibilité qu'il y ait quelqu'un d'autre à part Shuishi dans l'appartement se mit à parler.

« Shuishi, c'est toi ? Tu es là ? »

Yuki fut surpris de cette question. Qui était-ce ? Ce n'était pas Hiro, il reconnaissait sa voix. Il n'avait pas répondu laissant son interlocuteur continuer.

« Je t'en prit écoute-moi. Je suis vraiment désolé de ce qui c'est passé entre nous. Mais j'étais sincère et je ne regrette pas de ce qu'on a fiat et je crois qu'au fond de toi non plus. J'espère que l'on restera quand même en bon terme. »

N'entendant aucune réflexion, il pensa qu'il devait le détester. Il ne dit rien et repartit le cœur serré. Il se sentait si vide et regrettait son geste.

A la révélation du jeune inconnu, Yuki resta comme figé. Qu'est ce que tout cela signifiait ? Il ne comprenait rien mais la colère l'avait envahit. Alors qu'il était parti, son amant était partit dans les bras d'un autre. Il ne voulait pas le croire mais les faits étaient là. Il pensait qu'il l'aimait sincèrement alors pourquoi ? Pourtant il était devenu gentil avec lui, plus tendre. Est-ce qu'il n'avait pas crut l'histoire avec son père malade et qu'il était parti voir ailleurs ? Comment pouvait-il avoir si peu confiance en lui et le trahir ainsi ? Enervé au plus haut point, il donna un coup de poing dans le mur. Puis il alla rassembler les quelques affaires du jeune homme et fit un tas dans l'entrée.

°°°°°°

Shuishi avait eu une journée éprouvante. Son manager n'avait pas cessé de la harceler à travailler. Mais il ne lui en voulait pas car cela lui avait permit d'oublier complètement la tristesse de la nuit précédente. Seulement il se trouvait maintenant assit derrière Hiro sur sa moto et il rentrait à l'appartement de Yuki. Il avait peur. Il ne savait pas s'il devait lui raconter ou pas. Finalement en arrivant au pied de l'immeuble, il décida de tout lui raconter. Il quitta Hiro qui lui souhaitait bonne chance et remplit de courage. Il entra en essayant d'être le plus joyeux possible mais ce qu'il vit le stoppa. Toutes ses affaires étaient entassées dans l'entrée.

« Mais qu'est –ce qu… ? «

A ce moment là, il vit apparaître son amant avec un regard des plus terrifiants.

« Yuki ? Demanda-t-il inquiet ?

"C'est compréhensible non ? Tu dégages de chez moi ! »

Shuishi ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Il cherchait à comprendre mais le regard de l'écrivain le déstabilisait terriblement.

« Mais pourquoi ?

"Pourquoi ? C'est plutôt à moi de demander cela, tu comptais me le dire un jour ou continuer de le voir dans mon dos ? «

Le jeune chanteur le regardait ébahit. Il venait de comprendre mais comment était-il au courant ?

« Comment es-tu au courant ? Ce n'était qu'une fois !

"Alors c'est vrai ? C'est ton amant qui est venu me le dire. Il croyait qu'il te parlait. Pas de chance, dit-il la rage sur son visage.

"Sairi est venu ?

"Alors c'est ainsi qu'il s'appel ? Ça fait longtemps que tu me prends pour un imbécile ?

"Mais non ! C'était hier il…

"Alors tu profites de ce que je ne sois pas là pour t'envoyer en l'air avec un autre , S'emporta l'écrivain. Je croyais que tu me faisais confiance mais je me suis trompé c'est toi !

"Non c'est faux ! Je te fais entièrement confiance, dit-il en se jetant sur lui. Mais Yuki le rejeta violemment. Shuishi était par terre, la tête baissée et des larmes commençaient à couler.

« N'essaye pas de m'attendrir après ce que tu as fait ! Je sais que tu as aimé !

"Mais il m'a simplement embrassé. Je n'ai jamais voulu te tromper, je t'aime trop…

"TAIS-TOI , Lui intima le romancier avec une voix grave.

"Ecoute-moi, j'allais te le dire justement. Je voulais tout te dire, rien te cacher. J'étais si perturbé, même Hiro avait du mal à me consoler… Je t'aime trop pour te faire du mal…

"C'est trop tard, maintenant je ne veux plus te voir alors dehors, lui ordonna-t-il.

Shuishi restait là sans bouger. Yuki le prit par le col et le mit dehors sans ménagement et referma la porte. Shuishi se jeta sur la porte et tambourina à celle-ci.

« Je t'en prit, pardonne-moi mais je n'ai pas fait exprès, je t'en supplie, je t'aime, Yuki », dit-il en sanglotant.

Yuki était resté un petit moment derrière la porte puis il partit se chercher une bouteille de whisky dans le bar et alla s'asseoir dans le canapé. Une larme coula sur sa joue mais il se reprit rapidement en avalant une longue gorgée d'alcool.

Le malheureux chanteur qui continuait toujours à tambouriner à la porte était totalement désespéré. Il 'en voulait tellement. Pour lui tout était de sa faute même si ce n'était pas le cas. Puis il se mit à courir comme un malade en direction de la sortie et se retrouva rapidement dans la rue à courir sous une pluie battante. Il ne sentait pas la pluie le tremper totalement mais juste ses larmes sur ses joues. Il se retrouva dans le parc. Finalement il arrêta sa course. Soudain il vit une ombre sous un parapluie. Celle-ci se rapprochait de lui. Il l'avait reconnu. Tout était de sa faute.

« Shuishi mais que fais-tu ainsi sous la pluie ?

"Pourquoi tu lui as raconté ce qui d'était passé hier , Lui cria le chanteur.

"Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes , Lui demanda Sairi en voyant l'état troublé du jeune homme.

"Yuki me déteste par ta faute. Qu'est ce que tu lui as dit ? »

Le jeune fan comprit alors sa bévue.

« Mais…

"Je te hais ! » Lui lança le chanteur en recommençant sa course folle en direction de la sortie du parc.

Sairi resta figé un moment. Il avait fait une fois de plus une terrible erreur. Il se mit alors à courir à la suite du jeune homme. Il ne pouvait le laisser dans un état pareil.

Soudain il s'arrêta net. Un terrible bruit venait de raisonner puissamment. Le bruit de freins de voitures torturés.

Son cœur se serra et il se dépêcha d'aller à l'endroit d'où provenait le bruit. Il arriva à la sortie du parc et aperçut une voiture arrêtée au milieu de la rue et un attroupement de personnes curieuses et inquiètes. Il se dirigea vers eux et aperçut un corps allongé sur le dos et du sang, beaucoup de sang. Il s'écroula à terre, inconscient.

A suivre...

* * *

_Alors vous en pensais quoi? _

_Ne tuez pas l'auteur sinon vous n'aurez pas de suite, nah! Et oui C'est la SAint Sairi en ce moment et le voilà encore à faire de grosses bêtises qui cette fois encore à de lourdes conséquences. Je suis un peu sadique de terminer ainsi, mais ne vous inquiétez pas ce n'est pas finit! (niark niark!!)_

_Dites moi ce que vous en pensez avec une petite review!_

_Bisoux_

_Telika_


End file.
